Acromantula
An Acromantula is a species of giant spider, native to the rainforests of Southeast Asia, particularly Borneo where it inhabits dense jungles. Acromantulas are believed to be a wizard-bred species, designed to guard dwellings or treasure hoards, and were first created before the Ban on Experimental Breeding in 1965. These giant spiders with a taste for human flesh were first spotted in 1794. Physical description Acromantulas sport eight, black eyes (white if blind) and are typically covered in thick black hair, with a leg span that can reach up to fifteen feet. They are the size of a carthorse, if adult. They possess a set of giant chelicerae which they use to eat live prey or their own dead kin. Their pincers produce a clicking sound when they are agitated or excited.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) They also secrete poison when excited.Harry Potter Bloomsbury Glossary: Acromantula: exact quote: Monstrous eight-eyed, hairy spiders capable of human speech. Carthorse-sized and carnivorous, they have eight legs and sharp pincers. When excited or angry, they make a distinctive clicking sound and secrete poison. They fear Basilisks. Venom These fangs contain highly toxic venom, valued at 100 Galleons a pint, which is even potent for a short time after death.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Their eggs are a Class A Non-Tradeable Material. Reproduction The female is usually larger than the male, and can lay up to one hundred soft, wide, beach ball-sized eggs at a time. They usually hatch in six to eight weeks. Acromantula eggs are Class A non tradeable goods. Habitat Acromantulas tend to reside in thick jungles and heavily forested areas, and their webs are large and dome-shaped.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Acromantulas in the Wizarding World A colony of Acromantulas was established in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Aragog and his mate, Mosag. At first, Hagrid used to keep Aragog in a cupboard box in the school's dungeons. Aragog was released into the Forest by Rubeus Hagrid at about the time of the 1943 opening of the Chamber of Secrets During the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament in 1995, an Acromantula was positioned close to the Triwizard Cup. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory joined forces to defeat it.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire The Forbidden Forest Acromantula colony participated in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, when the Death Eaters drove them out of the Forest, and towards Hogwarts Castle. Rubeus Hagrid was captured by the Death Eaters after he was lost among the swarm in his efforts to protect Aragog's offspring. Etymology The name Acromantula has the Greek ακρος (acros/acro), meaning high or "peak," and -mantula, from the English "tarantula." True to their name, Acromantulas are massive arachnids who tend to spin their expansive webs high in tree tops. Despite the names bearing a phonetic similarity to Tarantulas, they appear more like Wolf Spiders and are, in all depictions, araneomorphae. The eight eyes of the Acromantula are used to symbolize the number eight in the runic alphabet.J. K. Rowling's Official Site Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter used Arania Exumai, a stunning or killing spell for use against spiders, while attempting to escape the Acromantula colony. He learned the spell from Tom Riddle upon visiting the latter's sixteen year old memory in his diary. The spell was never mentioned in the book. *The Acromantulas in the film more closely resemble wolf spiders than actual tarantulas. *In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Ron pens an added nine "X"s to the Acromantula's Classification. This is a reference to his fear of spiders. *The basilisk is the worst enemy of all spiders, feared so much that the spiders do not even speak of it, similar to how wizards of Harry Potters World view Lord Voldemort and use a euphemism in place of his name. It is their greatest threat due to the basilisk's killing gaze and the fact that spiders have many eyes that they are unable to close, thus making them highly vulnerable targets. *In the films Acromantulas have two big eyes, at the height of human eyes, with a line of four small eyes underneath and an eye on each side of the head, human temple height. This is a detail that is not specified in the books. *The spider that Ron faced off in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban closely resembles a Black widow, with the exception of its size. *In Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey, riders encounter Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest portion of the the ride. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' In the Chamber of Secrets, a door is about to close. You can then see an Acromantula walking towards you before the door is closed. *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''J. K. Rowling's Official Site'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references See also *Acromantula venom *Aragog *Arania Exumai *Forbidden Forest Acromantula colony *Mosag es:Acromántula fi:Akromantella fr:Acromentule it:Acromantula nl:Acromantula pl:Akromantula ru:Акромантул Category:Acromantulas Category:XXXXX Creatures Category:Runic Number Symbols Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Forbidden Forest Category:Death Eater allies Category:Beasts